This invention relates to vapor phase reactions and more particularly to a method and apparatus for generating and storing vaporized reactants.
Many processes involve the reaction of one or more reactants while in the vapor phase. Such vapor phase processes are utilized, for example, in the textile industry for imparting certain desirable characteristics to the textile thus treated. An example of such a reaction involves the treatment of cellulosic fiber with a vapor phase mixture of formic acid and formaldehyde to render the cellulosic fiber shrink resistant and crease resistant.
Generally, vapor phase reactions require an apparatus particularly designed for the purpose. Such apparatus normally comprises a reaction chamber or vessel for receiving and confining vapors during the reaction, suitable means for moving the vapors into the reaction chamber and heat exchange means for vaporizing the reactants normally prior to being led into the reaction chamber. The prior art processes are generally limited by the rate at which the reactants can be vaporized and led to the reaction chamber. Also a heavy demand for reactants in the reaction chamber may result in a depletion of reactants because the generation system is unable to supply the additional vaporized reactants required. Such a depletion of reactants requires that reaction time be increased to insure a complete reaction or, in the case of an automated system, the reaction is not complete because of an insufficiency of reactant.